


[Podfic] Undone

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: The Unbreakable Bond Podfics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Basically the whole fic is sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofUndoneby AvocadoLoveAuthor's summary:Tony's first heat after bonding is later than expected, but his Alpha is there to take care of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: The Unbreakable Bond Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079858) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eunfqz6pwkms0v4/Undone.mp3?dl=0) | 00:13:44 | 10.14 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you AvocadoLove for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the "What Comes Next" challenge.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
